In a computerized sewing machine, a stop stitch especially at the termination of a pattern is important to prevent fraying at the end of a stitch and to designate completion of the stitch. The sewing machine which selects a plurality of patterns of optional number and stores combinations of the patterns, makes combinations of one cycle of an optional pattern and a stop stitch after said optional pattern, designates this combination, performs the stop stitch at the end of the pattern, and stops the sewing machine. Since the stop stitch is not effective on the same position, it damages the thread. Therefore the position of the needle dropping is moved. But this movement is not in the needle amplitude direction, and determined patterns are prepared in dependence upon the movement of fine feed of the fabric such that the stop stitch may be applied to all of the patterns.
However, if the stop stitch pattern is used, the pattern is not made irregular by the stop stitch with respect to a straight stitch or such a pattern whose termination (a lower end) is parallel to a fabric feed direction (an upper part) as is seen in FIG. 1(A). If the pattern includes a directional component of the needle amplitude in the end of the pattern as shown in FIG. 1(B), the stop stitch pattern is varied only in the fabric feed direction, and the part of the stop stitch is made irregular.